1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock, and more particularly to a clock assembly for being supported on the floor and for allowing the clock to be easily moved to any required places or positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical clocks comprise a large volume and may be attached onto the walls. But, the typical clock may not be easily moved to the required places or positions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clocks.